The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to a signature transport device for transporting printed products.
A web printing press, for example for newspapers, will print a continuous web of material. In a folder of the printing press, the web will be folded, if desired, and then cut, so that signatures result. The signatures can then be conveyed on a conveyor and delivered for further processing, such as collation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,141 discloses a method and device for conveying signatures from a blade chain conveyor supporting the signatures directly at a fold line. The signatures are gripped from above by orbitally-rotating clamping pads, which then transfer the signatures to a belt conveyor perpendicular to the blade chain conveyor.
European Patent Application No. 0771 675 A1 discloses a device for removing signatures from a saddle conveyor supporting the signatures. The conveyor has cutouts that permit the signatures to be gripped from above by a rotating clamping device, which then further conveys the signatures to a belt conveyor.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/00327741 discloses a device for removing signatures from a saddle conveyor that moves the signatures over cutouts in a sword. Grippers grip the outside of the signature from above and transfer the signatures to a further conveying device.